Different Path
by Talent Nonexistent
Summary: What if Obito arrived a few seconds before Kakashi kills Rin and managed to save her? No pairings decided. T for now.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal

**Chapter 1**

Obito ran through the forest with spiral zetsu wrapped around him and a cloak over that. His teammates were under attack by kiri shinobi, he had to get there before it was too late.

Suddenly explosions of water went off behind a hill. Obito quickened his pace and ran as fast as he could. It took less than a minute and he was horryfied by what he saw. Kakashi was about to stab Rin with a chidori! Obito pushed himself over his limits and dashed at Rin...

Kakashi prepared a chidori and was about to kill Rin when someone dashed in and grabbed her. every one turned their heads towards the newcomer to see who this mysterious man could be.

Whoever it was put Rin down and looked at them. he had a white spiral mask with a single eyehole. kakashi quickly closed his right eye, seeing the potential enemy's sharingan.

_Kakashi how could you?! Rin your own teammate! You promised to protect her you bastard! _Obito raged within his mind. Seeing a person whom he considered a friend trying to kill Rin was too much for him. His eyes morphed into mangekyo and he finally spoke with an emotionless tone:

"Are you going to help me or shall I kill them myself?" he asked.

"Who are you?" we can talk about that when they're dead, Hatake.

Kakashi's eyes widened. How did he know who he was? He was obviously a shinobi,one that didn't hesitate to kill. This man unnerved him greatly but he decided they could talk later.

Before he could anwser, the man charged at the kiri anbu and killed three withsome weird spikes coming from his body. Instantly an other two attacked him with swords, but the swords passed through him and they (and a few other unlucky ones) were impaled with a wood jutsu. Kakashi stared in awe as the man continued his slaughter. Rin looked horrified at what she saw. How could someone so easily kill them? And some of those deaths were rather gruesome too.

When he was finished he stood in front of Kakashi and glared at him.

"Now tell us who you are. If you don't i will kill you."

"Very well" The 'mask' opened up and separated into white spikes and revealed the man's face.

_I-It can't be! He's dead! But if it isn't him then who? _Thought Kakashi worriedly. Rin however, decided to voice her thoughts.

"O-Obito?" it was barely above a whisper but they still heard it.

"Yes. I'm dissapointed in you Hatake, you attempted to take your comrade's life. A comrade I specifically told you to take care of." his voice was cold and emotionless but they could see his anger an hatred.

"How are you alive? We saw you die!"

"I will tell you when I return to Konoha. Oh, and Hatake. I will be taking my eye back. You don't deserve it after such an action." Kakashi looked down, knowing Obito was right.

"Obito just come back with us and we can be together again, the whole team! Sensei would want to see you too!" Rin tried to comvince Obito, but in vain.

"I will return. Eventually. For now I have other things to attend to. Right, and I almost forgot. If you try that again Hatake I will hunt you down and kill you." he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Rin broke down crying at seeing his friend like this. he was always so happy and cheerful.

"Madara."

"Yes?"

"Please train me."

"Why?"

"There is much wrong with this world and I intend to change it. Zetsu mentioned a dreamworld you planned."

**Well that's the first chapter. Like it, hate it? Please review.**

**Oh, and next chapter probably won't be what you expect. Though now that I told you this you might guess right.**

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Return

**Chapter 2**

It had been 3 years since Obito went back to Madara. Siince then he had improved greatly. Madara however, was dying. This was the last time he called Obito to come to him. Madara told Obito to find a man named Nagato, since he was the only one with the legendary rinnegan. Basically Nagato was needed for the plan.

Soon after, Madara died. Now the only problem was Black Zetsu. Since he was essentially Madara's will, he could pose a threat if Obito would reveal his true intentions.

_Like any one would want to live the rest of their lives in a genjutsu. I gott a thank Zetsu, or was it Swirly.. Whatever. Gotta thank him for that slip up about the plan. Whitout him I might not have been able to convince the old man. But then again Madara said something about.. damn all this thinking is hurting my head! Wait.. I know, I'll just use kamui on Black Zetsu! _Obito silently praised himself for his awesome idea (which was more like the most obvious and simplest course of action) and went to find Swirly so he could tell Zetsu to be back.

Ten minutes and a dead Black Zetsu later Obito was heading to Konoha. His appearance had changed quite a bit since his 'death'. he now had shoulder length messy hair and kept his sharingan active at all times. He wore black ANBU syle pants, a black long sleeved shirt, gloves, combat boots and a black high collared jacket on top of it. Everything on him was black, which made him blend in very well with the midnight forest. Everything was black, except one thing. An orange mask which resembled Swirly's face. He decided to leave all the Zetsu's behind since it would be pointless and annoying to bring them along. obito did not wish to talk about poop all the way to Konoha and more. Thinking back to Zetsus, he remembered his 'fight' with Black Zetsu, if it could be called that at all. As soon as he appeared he was sucked into Obito's dimention where he was quickly killed before he realized what had happened. It was way too easy.

_My 'kamui' is so over powered! _He thaught with a grin.

The trip itself had been rather uneventful, but when he got to Konoha he realized he had no idea how he was gonna get past the gate guards. After thinking for a moment he teleported himself to the Hokage tower and proceeded to mentally berate himself for not doing so in the first place. Two ANBU jumped down next to him with weapons drawn to which he raised a hand.

"Now, now, I only wish to speak to the hokage. I have no ill intentions, you may escort me to his office if you wish" Obito said.

The ANBU looked hesidant for a moment before nodding and one of them escorted him to the hokage.

To say Obito was shocked would be an understatement. Behind the desk sat none other than Namikaze Minato, his old sensei. He quickly calmed himself though and looked the man in the face. He noticed the ANBU that escorted him whisper something in his ear and left.

"I was told you 'appeared out of nowhere'. I'm curious, who are you and how did you manage to get into my village undetected?" Minato asked. Although calm on the outside, he was actually rather worried that this man managed to infiltrate his village with such ease.

"You don't remember me? I'm hurt" he said with mock hurt in his voice while taking off his mask.

Minato froze. Black hair, sharingan, left eye missing, right side of his face crushed.. There was no mistaking it. And there was the fact that his team told him they saw him alive. "Obito?"

Obito grinned "Yo!" Minato was still in shock until he remembered something. "Where were you all this time?! i was worried sick about you! all of us were!"

"Training with Madara. Yes, Uchiha Madara, but he's dead now." he explained calmly. It took a moment for that to sink in and when it did..

"WHAT?!"

*sigh* _this is gonna be a long night.._


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends

**Chapter 3**

It was around 3am when Obito finished his story (with the ANBU gone) and was told he could sleep in his old sensei's home. Minato decided to sort out some paperwork and give Obito his old apartment later, for which Obito was very grateful. He had no intentions of living with his clan.

Beep, beep, beeb.. SMASH!

Obito smashed the alarm clock and got up. He normally wouldve been awake by now, but he was tired after last night. He technically never slept, but occasionally a nap wouldn't hurt. He only went to bed around 5 and the long run really wore him out.

He got up and walked down to the kitchen after taking a shower. Kushina was cooking somethingand turned towards him.

"OBITO?!"she shouted, nearly falling over from shock.

"Sensei didn't tell you much about last night, right? Let me guess, he's still asleep, since he can teleport to his office anytime."

"Lazy bastard. He actually wen't to sleep in his clothes so he wouldn't need to dress in the morning!"

They shared a laugh and ate some ramen (how many of you guessed she was making ramen?), after which they saw Minato appear in a yellow flash. The two sweat-dropped. Seriously, how lazy had he gotten?

"I thaught you were just gonna go to work." said Obito.

"While normally I would, I would like if you came with me. We need to talk with your teammates."

"There's only one thing I need from Hatake." Minato sighed. He really hoped they could just live together happily like before. He noticed Obito didn't have his gloves on and his right hand was unnaturally pale and just weird overall. "What happened to your hand?" Obito sighed and took off his shirt to show his artificial right side. "Did Madara do this?" asked Minato.

"Madara?! Hey what's going on here?! Tell me!" yelled Kushina.

"Later." mumbled Obito before leaving to dress up.

Minato was sitting at his desk when Kakashi and Rin came in.

"What is it sensei?" asked Kakashi. He noticed a sharingan appearing in a swirl with a body following quickly. (showoff) He stood on guard but quickly relaxed and looked rather depressed.

"Obito-kun! You're back!" yelled Rin happily while hugging said boy. She quickly pulled away and punched him in the face. "And that's for leaving."

"It's good to see you too Rin-chan. Now, Hatake. I believe we have something to discuss." Minato sighed and Kakashi looked down.

"Obito-kun, Kakashi-kun has changed. And I fixed Rin-chan's seal. Nothing bad happened and Kakashi-kun really became a good person." tried Minato.

"I know he needs the sharingan to properly use his cursed chidori. I don't plan on letting him use it." Kakashi looked at him pleadingly. Just this once, Obito gave in.

"Fine. I'll get an other pair for myself I just hope I get an Eternal Mangkyo. It should work but I'm not sure about my left eye. Get some medics ready for the implant." Obito disappeared into a vortex.

"Swirly!"

"Yes, Obito-sama?"

"Where are Madara's original sharingan?"

"This way!" Swirly led him away while talking about poo. They walked through the corridors and went into an empty room.

"There's nothing here."

"Madara-sama hid it behind the wall. It's really cool!" Obito sighed and went through the back wall. Sure enough, there they were. And a bunch of others as well. Obito quickly found them with Swirly's help and left without a word.

**A/N: So Obito gets EMS and Kakashi keeps his sharingan. What do you think so far? Also, should I use honorifics or not?**

**If you have any pairing ideas then you can tell me in a review. There are currently no pairings.**

**That's all. Now click that attractive little button that says review!**


End file.
